I'm a survivor
by Fate12343
Summary: What happens when Dark and Krad travel to our world to grab a girl and run? Is she what they say she is.. Or is she the wrong girl? Does she have the hiden power required.. Or will she die..
1. Chapter 1

My name's Amber. Yeah yeah, I know, it sounds like a stripper name, but honestly, I don't care. I'm 17 and I have dirty blonde hair. My eyes are a brown color, that hold wonder for whats out there. I'm into anime too! One Piece, Madoka Magica, DN Angel.. A lot of other things as well. I could probably be here all day.

Let's get on with the story, shall we?

It was a nice warm day, in mid June. My parents had gone to camp with my little brother, but I said I'd stay home and go next time. They agreed, and with that I have been sitting at home, cleaning, doing laundry, dishes, and grocery shopping. They would be coming back in a week, and I didn't want to waste it doing nothing! Hell, I'd finished all the chores I'd been giving so fast that I had nothing to do. Nothing, but watch some anime.

I stuck some popcorn in the microwave, and ran upstairs to my room. I had a computer, and a flat screen TV above it. My dad was kinda rich.. But, honestly, I didn't care. He's my father, and that's all that matters to me.

On my walls were some posters and stuff too. Anime of all sorts, and just some pictures I had drawn. I was pretty good at drawing, and got that from my mother (or so I thought). On the other end of my room, was my closet, and my bookshelf. Manga, and original books were in there.

I opened up my anime site, and decided to watch some One Piece. "Holy shit, they have a lot of fucking episodes." I said. "Keep making more, see where that gets ya." I ran down to get my popcorn as the microwave beeped.

I pulled it out, shook the bag, grabbed a bowl, poured it in, and threw the bag out. I then proceeded to grab the 2L bottle of Root Beer I had gotten. I went back up to my room, and hit play, watching the episode unfold before me.

* * *

An hour went by, and I turned off my computer. I decided, maybe I should finish my painting of Dark and Krad first. "Alrighty then." I said, getting up. I grabbed my brushes, and paint as I walked over to the canvas. Krad was the only one on the canvas right now, looking up. So I had to draw Dark looking down at him.

As I painted, I honestly felt like this was something I was meant to do.. "And its gotta be my destiny." I sang. "Because it's what my cutie mark is telling me." Yes, My Little Pony. Deal with it.

The painting was coming along nicely. I had just finished painting Dark, so I washed off my pallet and brush. Now what could I do? There's wasn't anything to do. I picked up my cell phone, and sent a text to my best friend. Wasn't sure if he would reply. He usually went to camp from Friday to Sunday. Even if it was Thursday, you never know with him.

'Hey Amber. Yeah, sorry I'm already on my way to camp, so I'll loose service soon.' I got in the text reply.

'Alrighty, well see you next week! :)' With that I put my phone down. Ok, now what? What can a 17 year old do now that everything is done. I yawned. Maybe a little nap.

I smiled and looked at the painting. All I needed to do was share the background blue, and I was done. I climbed into my bed, and drifted off to sleep for my nap.

* * *

I looked at my other half. "This is too risky." I said.

"She'll understand Krad." I said. "She has too.."

"Dark she-" I cut him off by putting my hand out. I zipped up my jacket.

"I'm a theif.. You're a hunter. She will understand. Let's go." I smirked and opened half of the portal, as Krad opened the other half. With that, we walked through.


	2. Chapter 2

I opened my eyes.. I had no idea where I was..

"Amber, watch out!" I heard a voice call. It was Dark, who was tied up in chains. A theif... In chains, go figure. I jumped back, and looked around.

Krad was on the ground, his body bloody. Dark was in chains, and I was flying with grey wings. No.. What was happening?!

I snapped awake from my dream, and went to put my clothes back on. These dreams had been happening to often, and lately, they scared me. "Where's my brush?" I asked my self.

"Here it is." A male voice said.

"Oh thanks, I said reaching behind me, before realzing a guy was in my house. I turned around. "GAH!" I yelled, dropping the brush. "W-What the fuck?!" I called.

Standing before me, was Dark. He looked kind of confused, but then smirked, and took a step towards me. "No no, back away!" I said. "I'm still dreaming, still dreaming!" I paniced, baking up, and looking around.

"Why are you so jumpy.. I thought that you'd know we were coming." He said, now questioning me.

"What are you talking about?!" I snapped at him. "I have no idea why you're here, Dark!" I snapped.

"Oh, but you know me?" I felt my heart sink into my stomach. Shit. I was a fucking idiot.

Before I could say anything, his other half, Krad came in, levitating the painting I had made. "Hey! That's mine!" I snapped.

"Silence yourself, Hikari." Krad said. I was taken by suprise there. That wasn't my last name, I was Amber Gast. "Your art work is what got us here actually. Seems we finished the painting as well." He was right there. Now that I took a double look, the blue was on it.

I glared at them. "What do you want?" I asked.

"Well, we need to take you back with us, of course!" Dark smiled. Leave it up to him to be cheerful about anything.

"No." I said, before snatching my painting. I faced it towards them. "You go back to your world, and I'll stay in mine."

"How do you know we're not from your world?" Krad asked.

"Look, I just do, ok?!" I snapped. "Now back!"

"I told you.." Krad said to Dark.

"Oh, we're not leaving without her." He looked me dead in the eyes. "Your mother was suppost to warn you about us." I thought, for a minute, before realizing.. She had..

* * *

_My mother walked into my room, seein that I was watching DN Angel. "Amber, what have I told you about this anime?" She asked me. "I don't want you watching it."_

"But mom, this anime is the best! Its perfectly fine!" I snapped. She sighed beofre placing my laundry on my bed. I growled a bit, and looked back at my screen.

"You'll understand.. One day.." She then left my room, and I sighed. Parents.

* * *

"Mother..." I whispered. "She did.. But I didn't catch on.." I said.

"See, that explains why you know us!" Dark was stupid like this, so I rolled with it.

"Yeah, if you are the Dark, then Krad is the light." Play on words my friend, play on words..

Krad seemed to lighten up a bit at this comment. They were actually here.. So real, and they looked amazing. "Pack your bags, Hikari." Krad said, pointing to a suitcase.

"What... What am I going with you guys for?" I asked.

"Didn't your mother tell you?" Dark asked.

"Oh uhm.." I blushed a bit. "S-She told me that.. You two would.. come by, one day.." I blushed. I wasn't the best at lying. "Nothing about why I was going though. Ahahahaa..." Dark sighed.

"I guess I'll tell you." He said.


End file.
